The End
by SeafoamPurpleCurtains
Summary: They will awaken one day to fully use their title when The End is so close and unavoidable; the taste of it consumes them, leaving maddening shells of the former occupants. This is not the world you are familiar with. AU
1. An Intro, if you will

Each nation has a role in historical events.

Whether the role be as catalyst, conqueror, rebel, pacifier, or the one who controls the end. Every nation has a role. Even those who don't appear to add anything to the matter. They are the ones who will awaken when they are needed. Or they are the ones who feign sleep and have already implemented some form of a plan. Some, even though they lie unaware of the happenings surrounding them, hold a role so vital to the grand scheme the world can easily dismiss them in fear of _The End_.

It is those nations who are often overlooked who will say they are the Great Bringers of Justice. One was once known for a rebellion, which was the domino that caused its previous ruler to conquer many more. His twin who was always unnoticed will join him, and have more input than previously bestowed. The other two were simply labeled as oblivious happy fools by their peers. They will all awaken one day to fully use their title of _The Great Bringers of Justice_ when _The End_ is so close and unavoidable; the taste of it consumes them, leaving maddening shells of the former occupants.

The pacifiers are those most volatile. Using violent means in order to protect _The Keys_, which are very precious to _The Guardians_. Of course, the pacifiers are _The Guardians_ that they are protecting_ The Keys_ from. The knowledge of this eventually infects _The Guardians_ with a sense of never ending paranoia. This, in turn, evolves into a never ending madness.

The most well known previous conqueror and his eternal rival; though they fight and bicker like there is no tomorrow, will feel betrayal over something they had no control over. The solace that they seek will come from two unlikely sources, much closer to the sun than they thought.

But that is going to far ahead into the story.

And there are many more whose roles have yet to be identified.

So sit back, _relax_; here, enjoy some refreshments.

_Now, let us begin The End._

* * *

A/N: Hopefully I can get this thing rolling and not abandon it._  
_

If you would please leave me some words of wisdom and if you believe this is good or not, it would be very much welcomed.

I hope you all have a nice day.


	2. A meeting of most of the world

Here, have a look at this room. The innumerable chairs are not so innumerable, you are just too lazy to count. The room is impeccable, no scorch marks, no tell tale scarlet stains, none of the signs that indicate something has gone wrong.

There was once a large gathering of the nations held here on a regular basis, but that has been ceased long ago.

"How is this possible?" you might ask.

"I thought nothing could stop these meetings permanently" you might say.

I have the sad duty of informing you that yes, these meetings are capable of being on a permanent hiatus. It was bound to happen eventually.

How, on the other hand, is a much different matter.

* * *

The people now occupying the room are talking amongst themselves. There are a number of chairs unoccupied. This seems normal to the casual observer, but then they might sense the anxiety and the underlying panic that has gripped the occupants.

A blonde man with a stern, unforgiving gaze stands. The other occupants in the room quiet themselves. He glances around the room, his gaze settling on the loudest occupants for a second longer than those who are quiet.

"As many of you are aware, there has been a series of disappearances. Those who are not in our midst are safe to presume that there has been no established contact with that nation."

The man looks up from the list he has written before he came into the room. He saw the other occupants of the room give a good look around the room. They noticed the lack of Russia's sisters, and the lack of Switzerland's gun in the corner. They also spot Austria's music sheets being held in place by one of Hungary's frying pans, an abandoned plate of pasta with two tomatoes laying next to it, and an abandoned cheeseburger wrapper held in place by a bottle of maple syrup.

"Are there any questions?"

Everyone returned their attention back to the blonde man with stern eyes. After a few moments, a blonde man with eyebrows that are larger than average stood up.

"Germany, are you sure you have not been able to establish contact with Canada and America? America is known for always having his phone on his person, and Canada never fails to contact someone if they ring him."

The man addressed as Germany opened his mouth as though he was going to respond, but the albino man next to him spoke.

"Yes England. Even the Awesome Me could not get a hold of Canada and America."

England sat down, and the person next to him stood up.

"Yes France?"

"What about Italy, Romano, and Spain? I have not been able to see my good friend and I was looking forward to today to catch up."

Germany responded, "Italy and Romano have disappeared. I have attempted to visit Italy on numerous occasions and he has not responded to any of these attempts."

The Albino then spoke, "As for Spain, I have also attempted to visit him, but like the Italy brothers there has been no sign of him.

"Austria, Hungary, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein are staying within their borders, though I have idea why they wouldn't want a visit from the awesome me."

The albino then sat down, but France then asked:

"Prussia, are you sure it's not because you stole Austria's piano wires again?"

Prussia, who was leaning back so his chair was on two legs, lost his balance and fell. Germany then looked to the ex-nation, who was now sitting on the floor rubbing at his head, and sighed. Prussia taking Austria's piano wires was not a new occurrence to him. He decided to speak again.

"We need to find out what has happened to these nations and why. Cuba has already volunteered to handle everything south of Canada and America."

The person who went by the name of Cuba stood up when he was mentioned, then sat back down. Germany continued as if no such thing happened.

"Now, the others are going to be determined by a lottery, unless anyone else would like volunteer."

The other people looked amongst themselves. England stood up.

"I volunteer to look into Canada and America's cases."

Then France and a smaller, more petite Asian stood.

"I also volunteer." they said at the same time.

Germany looked down at the pad and pen he had brought with him.

"Alright, so we have England, France, and Japan looking into the disappearance of Canada and America. Any more volunteers?"

No one else stood. Then Prussia opened his mouth.

"I volunteer the awesome me and Germany to look into the disappearance of Italy."

Germany had already written down his name for Italy's case before it dawned onto him what Prussia has said. Another sigh escaped his lips.

"Very well then. No more volunteers?"

Not a sound escaped from the other occupants.

"You will all be contacted within a week when you have been assigned a country. For now, if there are no objections, meeting adjourned."

Everyone gathered their belongings and exited the room. Although they had complete faith in what the others were doing, nothing would dispel the chill they felt grow stronger with each passing second.

They would soon learn why, of course. Because that is the way these things happen.

* * *

**Not Beta'd. I'm sorry this is a measly excuse for about a month's absence, but I do hope to update soon.**


	3. Sleeping Children

This house was once inhabited, believe it or not.

That garden once held vegetables of many varieties, and was once home to an apple tree that would bear fruit so perfect, the fruit would be used to make award winning apple pies. Closer to the house would be flower beds, home to flowers so wide in variety and color, you would not believe your own eyes.

The owner of this estate had a rather, _unique _friend. This friend was from a different planet, and spoke only in a way that would seem rude to the rest of us. Shortly after the owner of this estate disappeared, he flew off, never again to be seen.

But that has passed, and now the house is up for demolition. Weeds have taken over the flowerbeds, and disease has killed off the apple tree. No one lives here anymore, and no one will.

* * *

Lately, America has been so tired, he didn't even want to leave his bed.

Why he was so tired, he had no idea. Sometimes he would sleep through an entire day and not even know it.

He called Canada and found that his northern twin was having the same issue. They both tried to come up with a way to get back to a normal sleeping schedule, but neither of the two could think of anything other than to sleep the exhaustion off.

So that is what the two nations did. They slept and slept. They slept through angry phones that needed recharging. They slept through emails nagging them to go to meetings. They slept through all of this, and yet they felt no less tired.

They would dream when they slept. They would dream of a large courtroom. They would dream of the sounds of a gavel, being swung down with a sentence for the accused. They would bream of being blind, only relying on their hearing to pick out the nuances between each word that was spoken. They would dream these things and wake up in a panic, forcing themselves to calm down with false words and murmurs of "It was just a dream."

One day, the two went to sleep, and they never woke up.

* * *

"Are you sure this is America's home?"

In front of the trio stood a home with flowerbeds that were being overrun by weeds due to an unintended negligence and a porch that looked as though it could use a good sweeping. The tree had dropped apples that were beginning to rot.

England walked over to the tree and looked up at the apples.

"I'm not sure anymore."

The trio walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After a few moments, Japan rang the doorbell again. No answer came after a few minutes of waiting.

England then lifted the doormat and picked up a key. He then proceeded to unlock the front door, and held it open for France and Japan. The two walked inside, and England closed the door behind himself.

"Where should we start looking for America-san?" Japan asked.

"Maybe he is in his kitchen, making another of his homemade pies." France said.

The trio then walked into kitchen. They saw ingredients for a pie strewn across the counter. A whole pie sat in the center, the top crust made to look like a smiley face.

"He is not in here." Japan said, his voice betraying the smallest hint of shock.

* * *

"So where else should we try looking America?" France asked. The group had finished searching the rooms on the ground floor.

Silence descended upon the group as they thought. After a few minutes, Japan spoke up.

"Well, last time America visited my place, he did mention something about being overly tired lately, but I merely thought that it was because he was staying up late playing videogames."

"I thought the same thing when he visited my place during the Jubilee." England stated.

"We have all been mislead by our previous notions of America." France stated.

The other two nodded in agreement. What had once been thought of as an issue of America staying up late to watch movies or play videogames was clearly not the case this time around.

"I was just wondering this, but don't you two think it is odd not one of America-san's people was fully awake." Japan asked the western nations.

"I hadn't quite noticed this myself, but now that you point it out Japan, a lot of America's people did seem out of sorts." England agreed.

"With this information, we should check America's bedroom, non?" France suggested. Japan and England nodded in agreement, and the trio made their way up the stairs to America's bedroom. When they reached the room in question, they were surprised to find nation they were looking for asleep in his bed, with a blindfold next to his head.

"What the bloody hell does he think he is doing?"

* * *

We are now at a different house, in case you could not tell by the change in foliage and how the garden consists of a few flowers and many Maple trees.

The one who lived here once owned a small white bear. Since the time of the owner's disappearance, that bear has wandered off, in search of his caretaker. The bear eventually adapted to the wild, and has been living alone ever since. He occasionally comes back to this house, and asks the falling door:

"Who were you?"

* * *

France and England approached the garden of the less noticeable North American, England with a phone in his hand.

"Japan just got America into a plane. They should get to where Germany said the next meeting would be in a few hours." England informed France as he tucked his mobile into his pocket. France just stared at the door.

"France, are you okay? You don't have to go inside if you don't-"

"No, I must see if Canada has been affected by the same thing America has." France interrupted. He then opened the door and England followed. Instead of searching the entire ground floor first, as they had done at America's house, France immediately ascended the stairs and made his way to Canada's bedroom, with England trailing behind.

Canada's bedroom door was slightly ajar, and France carefully pushed the wood aside. Inside, Canada's pet polar bear was pawing at the nation who was as dead asleep as his southern twin.

"Please, please wake up. I am hungry. Who are you? Please wake up. You are scaring me..." The polar bears soft voice could not be heard by the two nations currently in the doorway, but the pawing was quickly becoming more frenzied with each plea for Canada to awaken. England walked around France, and made to pick up the bear.

"Come here Kumajirou. I'll get you some food." England, carrying a squirming Kumajirou, left France with a sleeping Canada.

"My darling Canada, what has happened to you and your brother?"

* * *

**This was cranked out a lot faster than I thought it would be. **

**I feel I should inform you all that Anonymous reviews are accepted, so don't be afraid of the giant box down there, even though I miss the tiny button and popup window.  
**


End file.
